pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Mod-Summoning Pixel Dungeon
Overview | version = 1.1 | source = Github |header = |otherlinks = }}Summoning Pixel Dungeon is a mod of Shattered PD first released on October 25, 2019 (it came to the general public several days after that) by the user & redditor Trashbox Bobylev. This mod is currently in development, but it already contains some game-changing mechanics. Summoning weapons Summoning weapons are the core mechanic of this mod. This kind of weapons allows the user to summon unique controllable creatures, that follow the player and attack his/her enemies. There are 16 summon weapons, divided into 5 tiers with 4 in each stage, except very first weapon, the Froggit Staff. All summon weapons, named in game as staves, have different melee damage stats and stats for summonable creature, named as minions. Staves - Tier 1 Froggit Staff This staff is tier-1 weapon and its summoned minion can be considered as the weakest in game. His stats are comparable to those of the marsupial rat's, and froggit sometimes can't deal with rats without the help of the player. With these weaknesses, froggits get outclassed as early as players get a different staff. This staff can be obtained only by playing with the new class Conjurer, or by finding his remains. Tier 2 Gray Rat Staff One of first summon weapons that can be obtained in dungeon. Gray rats can deal with most of sewers enemies and can be efficient minions against Goo and even prison enemies. Also, they have a unique property, being immune to fire and most common gases. Gnoll Hunter Staff While this staff can look tempting, the current stats of Gnoll Hunters don't allow them to stay for awhile in player's arsenal: their too low damage and lack of toughness prevents gnoll hunters from being useful in later chapters. Wooly stick This minion is great for alluring and stalling other enemies because of its "tank" property and very high HP and defense (it's equal to a level 5 hero with leather armor+1). However, sheep deals almost no damage and can't be used as a weapon without special tricks. New class The Conjurer - a new class, that is specialized in summon weapons. * Conjurer starts with a Froggit Staff. * Conjurer starts with a unique Deltarune Robe, that can't be unequipped, but can consume other armors to increase its tier, gaining glyphs and even inheriting some upgrades. If the robe is upgraded, it will give 10% additional max HP per upgrade level for new minions. ** That armor has the Energy Storm ability as a "class armor" ability, that paralyses every enemy in sight with a unique debuff, that doesn't allow it to get cancelled by the enemy receiving damage, unlike the Paralysis debuff. This ability consumes 25% of current HP and 12.5% of max HP. ** On gaining mastery, Deltarune robe can cast Chaos Sabers, of which the behavior is similar to pre-0.7.0 mirror images, and have a unique offense ability, that its effect depends on the Conjurer's subclass. * Conjurers starts with a unique artifact, the LOVE Holder, the tool for healing and supporting minions. * Conjurers starts with 9 strength and 15 max HP, which makes the class somewhat challenging. Category:Mods